SeaWings
You do not need permission to make a SeaWing-- Description: Blue, green, or violet-ranged scales; webs between talons; gills on their necks; bioluminescent markings on body; webbing along spine and underbelly; powerful tails Abilities: Can breathe underwater; see in the dark; excellent swimmers; bioluminescent markings Location: The Bay of a Thousand Scales; eastern Pyrrhian coastline; the ocean Queen: Queen Coral Diet: Seafood such as fish, squid, and eel; seabirds, underwater flora Alliances: Princess Blister (during the Great War) Significant Members alphabetical order, please Queens: Canon * Queen Coral * Queen Lagoon * Queen Pearl Fanon * Queen Angelfish (Nighthawk0913) * Queen Angler (Icebutterfly116) * Queen Droplet (Creatiøn) * Queen Grammar (Evening Ocean) * Queen Marine (Pokeballmachine) * Queen Titanic (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Princesses: Canon * Princess Anemone * Princess Auklet * Princess Manta * Princess Moray * Princess Orca * Princess Sapphire * Princess Splash * Princess Tsunami Fanon * Princess Abalone (SeaWing1983) * Princess Alexandrite (Animal56) * Princess Archipelago (Kitagon) * Princess Brook (Kittyluvver) * Princess Creek (Commander Firefly) * Princess Cyan (Pearl336) * Princess Dolphin (PeaktheIceWing18) * Princess Estuary (Sbyman) * Princess Grouper (Stuffingnarwhals) * Princess Halfmoon (Kittyluvver) * Princess Kittiwake (Starlight365) * Princess Krill (User:Krilldadragon) * Princess Lantern (Blood Moon-Z) * Princess Lava (IggyVolts) * Princess Lionfish (FearlessMist) * Princess Lyndis (Pokeballmachine) * Princess Mako (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing) * Princess Mermaid (StarflightTheNightwingDragonet) * Princess Moonflight (MoonflightTheNightWing) * Princess Newmoon (Beatles Neko) * Princess Oceanic (Piggyxl) * Seashell (seashell the seawing-nightwing) * Princess Spade (PumpkinThePumpkin) * Princess Splash (Gforce101) * Princess Storm (WrongLuna) * Princess Stormviper (Seaviper the seawing) * Princess Waterfall (BanderItchy) * Princess Wingedwave (WingedOceanWave) Male Royalty: Canon * Prince Albatross * Prince Cerulean * Prince Current * Prince Eel * Prince Fin * King Gill * King Humpback * Prince Octopus * Prince Scallop * Commander / Prince Shark * Prince Turtle Fanon * Prince Admiral (Moonbreeze427) * King Algae (Blackberrythepiratefox) * Prince Atlantic (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) * Prince Cyclone (The Shadowstalker) * Prince Deep (LeafandHornet) * Prince Emerald (Luna-The-NightWing) * Prince Lemon Shark (Totally not Darkstalker) * Prince Neptune (bookaholic.9488) * Prince Ninegills (SeaWing1983) * Prince Odontoceti (Nathia Safira) * Prince Platypus (Platypus the SeaWing) * Prince Prussian (WingsofgatuAJ) * Prince Ridley (Daybreak the Traveler) * Prince Risingtide (Silentfoot) * Seastar the SeaWing (TheUltimateWarriorsFan) * Prince Seastorm (Seaviper the seawing) * Prince Seaweed (TheUltimateWarriorsFan) * Prince Shorebreaker (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) * King Sturgeon (JellybeanDragon67 * Prince Tern (BrisingrWolf the SkyWing) * Prince Torrent (Lapisdragon3) * Prince Vortex (Matau99) Important Canon: * Indigo * Nautilus * Riptide * Squid * Webs * Whirlpool Subspecies |-|Note= A subspecies has few variations when compared to the species as a whole. SeaWing subspecies should not diverge far from canon SeaWings. |-|Deep SeaWings= Overview Deep SeaWings live in the deepest parts of the ocean, being able to withstand extreme pressure and hunger due to food often being scarce. Their population is small, but pods are extremely loyal to each other, and they are believed to have evolved into their current state around four-thousand years ago. They can breed with other types of SeaWings, but don't do so often, and if such hybrids do occur they are most often born blind, weak, and deformed. There have been no recorded instances of Deep SeaWings breeding with other genuses of dragon. Deep SeaWings have extremely poor eyesight and often rely on echolocation. Their sense of smell isn't the greatest, but they have excellent hearing and navigational skills. Due to their specific adaptations, Deep SeaWings almost never go to the higher portions of Pyrrhia, and have very limited knowledge of its existence. Their only evidence of other dragons are the many trinkets that often fall into the sea, and in turn, surface dragons don’t tend know of the Deep SeaWings, unaware that they are a submerged species. Description Deep SeaWings differ quite a bit when compared to their counterparts. Their bodies are much thinner than other SeaWings, and their tails are twice the length, which also thin out considerably. They have long arms and legs that are less stocky, and their feet are usually large with thick webbing. Their wings are huge, larger than the average SkyWing’s, which allows for quick and rapid movements. However, their wings are long and thin, which makes them incapable of flight. Most adult Deep SeaWings are almost twice the size of surface SeaWings. The most noticeable difference is a Deep SeaWing's head. Their heads are much flatter and longer, and their beak ends in a sharp curved-in hook. Unlike other dragons, Deep SeaWings have a "ridge" on theivr forehead that marks the location of their cetecean organ, which allows them to use their echolocation properly; some Deep SeaWings have two cetecean organs, which is the result of a random mutation within the species. Deep SeaWings have two rows of teeth, all of which curl backwards into their mouths, and their bodies are designed to produce an endless supply if one falls out. Their horns are long and wavy, often shaped in a spiral formation, and the crest on their head is thicker and more compact. Despite their excellent hearing abilities, Deep SeaWings have tiny ears. Their eyes are large and usually extremely pale and one color entirely, the most common being a pure light gray, and most Deep SeaWings are blind, have bad depth perception, or have poor vision. Deep SeaWings have two long tendrils protruding from their beaks as well as two much longer ones protruding from their chins. They have long canines, and although the rest of their teeth appear to be sharp, they are actually covered in baleen. Deep SeaWings have an ability to unhinge their jaw, and the membranes within their mouths allows for a wide maw. They catch their prey simply by waiting for food to enter their mouths, similar to a whale, and immediately bite down once enough prey has entered their mouths. Deep SeaWings have webbing that runs along their upper body, similar to the surface SeaWings, although it is much thicker and shorter, the only exception being when it fans out at the tail. Their photophores are arranged in a slightly different pattern, with them having fewer, although they are extremely bright. Deep SeaWings are usually a mixture of blue and white in color, although shades of gray, dull purple, black, and near-white brown are also common. However, white is almost always seen on them, usually on their underbellies or in an arrangement of scattered markings. They have gills as well as lungs. Gestation Female Deep SeaWings are gravid for around two years, and generally stay in the center of their pods for maximum safety. They will lay between ten to fifty eggs on average. Deep SeaWings bury their eggs in sand or under rocks for camouflage before leaving behind the eggs completely. However, Deep SeaWings are known to go back to the same nests for nearly every new clutch of eggs that they are carrying. Hatchlings Newly hatched Deep SeaWings are extremely small in size as well as very dark in color, allowing them to move through the water almost completely undetected. Like barnacles, Deep SeaWing hatchlings will often separate from their clutch-mates and latch onto larger animals. They will remain on their host for up to several months before moving to a new one, and during that time the hatchlings will feed off of the host’s blood. After about a year, young Deep SeaWings will generally head off to find a pod. Pods of Deep SeaWings will generally take in any other member of their species, although abandoning a joined pod is greatly frowned upon. Abilities Deep SeaWings have powerful echolocation and hearing, and are exceptional navigators with a brilliant memory. They are powerful swimmers, using their large wings to propel themselves through the water, and can swim at a fast pace for large periods of time. Deep SeaWings are also capable of unhinging their jaws and flaring their gills, allowing them to intake and filter through large amounts of food at once. An average Deep SeaWing's call can travel over ten kilometers. Pods They are rather tribal, and migrate throughout the ocean if prey supplies become scarce. Deep SeaWings travel in pods, most consisting of hundreds of dragons, and communicate with their own version of Aquatic along with a series of clicks and whistles. They do not speak native surface languages as they rarely come into contact with them. Each pod is led by the eldest dragon, who decides where their group will sleep, hunt, and explore. They often camp out in caverns and caves, or even sunken ships, and most pods move constantly. Culture Despite their simple culture, Deep SeaWings have the same brain capacity as any dragon. They make music by slamming rocks against each other, scratching on walls, and kicking up sand. They have their own scrolls, written in the same ink invented by Whirlpool, although some have even learned surface languages through sunken tablets. Their access to the knowledge of other dragons is very limited, however, and due to their fishing abilities other dragons lurking in the deep have begun to raise the docile reptiles as pets. They are usually considered to be animalistic and whale-like. Naming Deep SeaWings generally do not have given names, excluding the titles given by other species of dragons. Each pod generally develops their own designated call that is used to identify the group as a whole, which is a vital part of their communication. |-|Northern SeaWings= The Northern SeaWings are a subspecies of SeaWings that have branched north, to the waters bordering the IceWings' kingdom. (WIP) This tribe is currently a public tribe. Anyone can make Northern SeaWings without permission. Description Northern SeaWings are nearly the same as their warmer-water counterparts, but with a few minute differences. *''Similarities'' Northern SeaWings and "regular" SeaWings are around the same size and shape. They are both streamlined and skilled swimmers. Both have gills, photospheres, fins, webbed talons, and strong tails. In fact, nearly every physical feature about North SeaWings are identical to SeaWings. *''Differences'' There are far fewer differences in Northern SeaWings and "regular" SeaWings than similarities, but they are drastic. Over the generations, the Northern SeaWings have evolved to live more efficiently in the harsh waters. Their scales are most likely the most noticeable. The scales of Northern SeaWings are reasonably darker than those of "regulars", and the hues rarely venture to green shades. There is a wide range of shades, from blues so pale they're nearly white, to bluish-silver, to black. There can be many patterns too, but mostly there are just solid colors. Their photospheres glow either white or a pale, cold blue. Northern SeaWings have a somewhat noticeable layer of fat, and are warm-blooded. Blood is barely pumped through the extremities, in order to keep the internal body temperature as warm as possible. Origin Four centuries ago, a group of about twenty prisoner SeaWings escaped from the Kingdom of the Sea, vengeful against the current royalty's ways. The leader of this group was named Ambience, a bold female with natural queenly qualities. Ambience had been thrown in prison for attempting to kill the queen for the SeaWing throne. Ambience was quite cunning and had a certain charm about her that could persuade any dragon. She was able to swoon one of the prison guards into giving her the master key to all of the cells. Later that night, she freed herself and each of the other SeaWings that were locked up. They all fled under Ambience's guidance, to the safety and freedom of the ocean. The group was co-led by a male SeaWing named Colloid, and he and Ambience soon took up a romantic relationship. For the next seven years, they were all treated as fugitives and outcasts, and were searched for relentlessly. After the eighth year, the SeaWing royal guards had given up on their search. They finally settled right above the Ice Kingdom from a bird's-eye view, in the freezing waters where no other tribe could venture. From the time they had escaped to the time they settled, eleven eggs had been laid, and seven had ceased to hatch. The SeaWings realized that their dragonets would fail to survive if they developed in cold water. Dragons continued to die from disease and the cold, until reports of underwater heat vents were brought to Ambience and Colloid. The group was forced to travel even farther north if they were to keep a legacy. They built a hatchery around these vents. The strongest SeaWings were able to withstand the below-freezing temperatures, and there were only six individuals left by the time the first egg hatched. Soon, the SeaWings were able to thrive. They kept becoming stronger and greater in numbers, until there were over forty of them. The first royal ceremony was held—the ceremony that crowned Ambience and Colloid as the queen and king of the Northern SeaWings. Residence The Northern SeaWings reside about 92 nautical miles from the tip of the Ice Kingdom, or 109 miles. They rarely interact with the IceWings; few Northern SeaWings have actually witnessed a live IceWing, and almost none have glimpsed a southern SeaWing. Their kingdom itself is quite secluded, surrounded by a barren, desolate wall of icebergs. The palace, made from ice, is only accessible from underwater. Relationship with the IceWings Until several years ago, the IceWings had no knowledge that the Northern SeaWings even existed, until a patrol was spotted swimming close to the surface near the rocky shore. The IceWings were constantly on the lookout for these odd cold-dwelling sea dragons. Queen Glacier was awed by this discovery, and demanded to know more. One day, a young guard named Atoll was captured by the IceWings. He refused to tell them any of the North SeaWings' secrets, and finally escaped during the night from a cell they had locked him into. He immediately reported to Queen True that he had been discovered. The queen was infuriated that they were now at risk of being obliterated by the IceWings, so she ventured out of the kingdom with an expansive number of guards to admit their secret tribe to Glacier. After they convinced the IceWing guards that they had come peacefully, True was led into the kingdom. She was prepared to give in to the queen, to have generations of strong SeaWings destroyed. Glacier, in fact, was more interested in the ways of the tribe subspecies than annihilating them. After much consideration, she declared a peace treaty between the two tribes, allowing the Northern SeaWings to live placidly among the IceWings. |-|Southern/Tropical SeaWings= These SeaWings live in the shallow waters between the two 'feet' of Pyrrhia. Here, this playful sub-species lives among the coral reefs and warm water. Description Southern SeaWings are commonly found in brighter colors, the most common being orange, pink, purple, and the greens and blues of the main seawing tribe. Southern SeaWings have photophores of pale pinks or oranges, and rarely white or light purple. These tropical SeaWings are very used to warm water, and aren't affected by heat or the sun. Southern SeaWings don't need as much rest as the other types, for reasons unknown. Tropical SeaWings can navigate coral reefs very well, and have strongly glowing photophores. |-|Betta SeaWings= These SeaWings live in Rainforest Kingdom bays and lagoons. Description These SeaWings looks like a normal SeaWings, but horns their are looking like a antennaes with feather - like tips. Their fins is long and "ragged", like betta's fins. Their scale colour is from dark ultramarine to blue - nearly - white. Their photosphores has got orange and red hues, like the fins, paws and horns. They can swim very fast and can mask in the reefs. They can be created by anywhere, but you must ask WildLoner. |-|Trench SeaWings= This sub-species lives in the ocean, down in deep trenches. Description They look similar to normal SeaWings, but they have larger legs and eyes, with big wings. They glow many colors, and they usually have darker scale colors than normal SeaWings. They also have small spots on their face to feel small electricity to help with navigation like sharks. Abilities They can breathe underwater, have very very strong night vision to see in the deep trenches, they swim very well, and the scales on them glow up. They can also feel small vibrations underwater like sharks. Subspecies created by SkyFireStone. You can make one, just give credit to me for the idea of Trench SeaWings. |-| Seashell Seawings= Name- Seashell Seawings get their title of 'Seashell' from their unique social structure. Social Structure- There's no 'royal bloodline' in the Seashell Seawings world. Theres no challenging for the throne. The queen/king is chosen by how many "Seashells" they have! Seashells are earned by helping the general economy. For example: you help fund or build a orphanage for the abandoned eggs or dragonets? You earn a seashell! The queen or king stays in power until she or he eventually dies, and than a new one is chosen. "Royalty,,- There is no royal bloodline in the Seashell Seawings world, as I've already stated. If you're the daughter, son, or sisters/brothers to a previous queen or king and so on, you are considered a princess or prince. This is why many, if not most dragons in the Seashell Seawing world have the title "Princess" or "Prince". Its hard to keep track of; but they do have birth records. Another quite important fact is that males cal also rule the "tribe,, , not just females. Location- Seashell Seawings are commonly located by the shore where the ocean connects to the Rainforest. Powers- Obviously, they can breathe and see underwater. They have a few luminescent scales for simple speech underwater; but since they're so close to the shore where they can speak, they don't have many. Large wings like that of a skywing to help deal with rip currents. Appearance- As Seashell Seawings derived from normal seawings; they look very similar. They have larger wings because of rip currents. Their fin on their snout curves into a horn-like shape on the very tip. Their gills are quite rounded; and as stated before they have few to no luminescent scales. The webs, unlike normal seawings, begin higher on the head. They also have a few of the fins on their legs! Their tails are a bit bigger than a normal seawings for quickly maneuvering the sandy banks of their home. Relations to normal Seawings- Despised by most because of their way if choosing rulers, but some believe the sub-species' way of life is beautiful. You can make a Seashell seawing; this includes princes and princess, but please refrain from making any queen/king ocs. Make sure to credit me! Created by Fawnspotss Resources SeaWing Sigil.png|(platypus the seawing) SeaWingBase.png|(joy ang) SeaHeadshotTransparent.png|(joy ang) (seawing).png|(lightningstrike from rapidclan) By Tundra......jpg|(tundra the icewing) seawing base.png|(bonethesandwing) lineartseawing.png|(luster the rainwing) seawing base 2.png|bonethesandwing seawing icon.png|(treedragon) Icyxwolf's SeaWing Base.PNG|(icyxwolf) teeny seawing.png|(resa the stormtrooper) SeaWingIcon.png|(resa the stormtrooper) EDA9A395-740D-4888-BD59-C28276CBCDB1.png|(fearstrikerkrysantheshimmer) Seawingbase-galax.png|(xxgalaxzzyxx) DewSeaWing.png|(dewspectrum11) 956F1266-E535-4E95-ABBB-44420148AFC4.jpeg|(dew da rainwing) Category:Tribes (Canon) Category:Tribes (Usable)